Angel Warming
by punchjongin
Summary: [SEQUEL: UPDATE] Jongin, journalist yang berada di ujung tanduk. Dia hendak dipecat jika tidak berhasil mendapat skandal dari beberapa public figure ternama. Salah satu jalan adalah bertindak nekat. Rencananya gagal dan berbalik melibatkan Oh Sehun, soloist papan atas yang tidak pernah terdapat cela, dan juga, dirinya. SexualContent/YAOI/EXO/NC21/SemeSehunxUkeJongin/HunKai
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**Angel Warming**

By **punchjongin**

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – other**

**M**

Disclaimer**: I don't own all character used in fanfiction, but story is mine. I don't know them and I have no idea of their sexual orientation. There are just stories about Boys Love.**

**.**

.

.

.

"Kau pikir ini perusahaan majalah ayahmu bisa seenaknya begini?"

Jongin tetap menunduk, menutupi kegugupannya dengan meremas pulpen yang berada di tangannya. Gertakan ketua tim divisinya membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, gugup. Betapa ingin dirinya menenggelamkan wajah Lee Donghae di kolam ikan yang berada di taman perusahaannya.

"Di hari pengangkatan tugasmu, kau memukul bodyguard dari Song Hye Kyo dan membuat perusahaan harus menanggung biaya rumah sakit, yah walaupun itu dipotong dari gajimu…" Lee Donghae menarik napas.

_Itu karena wajah seramnya yang memandangi tubuh Song Hye Kyo dengan tatapan mesumnya,_ tambah Jongin dalam hati.

"…apa kau masih ingat ketika menendang kemaluan Hong Suk Chun ketika pembukaan restoran?"

_Sungguh, aku harus menendang penis kepala botak itu karena dia berusaha untuk menggerayangi pahaku, _rancau Jongin dalam hati

"Dan yang terakhir, kau gagal mewawancarai Wonbin karena menjatuhkan minuman di atas kontrak kerjanya…" Donghae menghela napas sejenak.

_Oke, yang terakhir adalah keteledoranku_, batin Jongin.

Donghae menengadah, lalu menoleh pada Jongin dengan tatapan dingin, "Kalau kau gagal mencari skandal artis lain, aku tidak pikir dua kali untuk menendangmu keluar tanpa pesangon."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang atasannya dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Tidak. Jangan pikir aku akan jatuh pada tatapan mengerikanmu itu."

Donghae membuka laci meja kerjanya dan melemparkan di atas meja, tepat di depan Jongin. Sebuah undangan elegan berwarna hitam dengan tinta emas.

"Grand Ballroom Foyer, 2 hari lagi, jam lima sore. Ku harap, kau bisa menemukan beberapa skandal di sana," Donghae kembali menatap Jongin dengan tajam, "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan gusar di lorong lantai 3, tempat divisinya berada. Jika terlihat, mungkin, karpet biru gelap ruang divisinya sudah berubah warna keputih-putihan karena ia berjalan bolak-balik dan menimbulkan bekas di sana.

"Hei. Tenanglah."

Jongin menghela napas kesal lalu memutar badannya, "Diamlah! Kau tidak pernah berada dalam posisi ini, Park."

"Itu karena keberuntungan berpihak padaku," lelaki dengan senyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga itu menyodorkan cup kopi kepada Jongin.

Jongin menyambarnya dan meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ketika cairan itu berada dalam mulutnya, lidahnya merasakan rasa aneh dan dahinya berkerut. Bukan kopi kesukaannya. Dengan cepat ia menelan bulat-bulat dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menghilangkan rasa kopi pahit itu. Mata Jongin melotot tajam pada lelaki yang sedang terkekeh.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol. Kopi macam apa ini?"

Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu hanya menepuk pipinya pelan, untuk menghentikan mulutnya yang tidak dapat berhenti tertawa.

"Espresso. Kopi dasar dari seluruh kopi," jawab Chanyeol setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Rasanya hambar dan pahit. Apa kau lupa ingatan jika kopi kesukaanku adalah latte!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dalam hati. _Bagaimana lelaki di hadapanku ini tidak pernah merasakan espresso, yang kuat dengan kepribadian lelaki. Sungguh, seleranya seperti perempuan saja._

"Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan kepanikanmu itu," Chanyeol menerima dengan cepat cup kopi dari Jongin yang diberikan dengan gerakan kasar oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu, "Dan ku pikir. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan mengulum senyum –yang menurut Jongin itu menjengkelkan–.

"Sudah! Bicara denganmu membuatku kehilangan akal," Jongin mengayunkan tangannya di udara, seperti mengusir lalat yang berada di sekitar kepalanya. Ia hendak beranjak.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menggunakan planning?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin.

Langkah Jongin terhenti dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku selalu membuat strategi supaya dapat berita bagus…" Jongin membalikkan badannya, "…dan aku bisa memberitahumu bagaimana cara agar kau mendapatkan berita itu…" Chanyeol memelankan suaranya, "…tidak ada imbalan sepeserpun. Kalau berminat,"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo ikut aku," Chanyeol mulai beranjak dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin mengikuti langkah lebar dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin berkata pada Chanyeol melalui sambungan seluler jika dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja ketika ia tengah berada di gedung utama yang akan menghantarkannya pada Grand Ballroom, tempat para entertainer ternama berkumpul untuk menghadiri penghargaan tahunan pada akhir tahun.

Jongin menepuk pelan setelan jasnya mengusir butiran salju yang menempel, yah… walaupun dia sudah melakukannya ketika berada di lobi. Kali ini, dia tidak membawa kamera ataupun menggunakan seragam perusahaannya. Ia hanya membawa tanda pengenal wartawan yang ia simpan dalam dompetnya dan juga kamera pocket yang tersimpan aman di dalam saku jasnya.

Ketika ia melewati pintu masuk dari Grand Ballroom, ia mengeluarkan kertas undangannya lalu petugas menscan dengan alat khusus. Setelah itu, dia harus melewati sebuah scanner badan. Penyelenggara acara ini menurunkan pengamanan ketat, sangat ketat, seperti setiap gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dapat dibekukan kapanpun.

Kim Jongin duduk di deretan setelah para public figure. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri, ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi mulai menggemakan pengumuman dari announcer di balik speaker yang berada di dalam sana. Jongin menoleh dan menemukan seniornya berada di samping kamera milik majalah tempat ia bekerja, Leeteuk dan Hyukjae.

Lampu mulai di padamkan, dan menyorot satu arah tempat pembawa acara membacakan rangkaian acara yang tentunya, membosankan.

Jongin duduk di sebelah pria dengan setelan jas elegan, sepertinya, pria di sebelahnya ini adalah salah satu undangan dari satu perusahaan sponsor. Lalu, Jongin mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat dan membacanya sekilas, mengingat nama-nama artis yang berada dalam incarannya malam ini yang di gosipkan mempunyai skandal.

.

.

.

Jongin mencoba membawa dirinya dalam langkah setenang mungkin. Setelah berada dua jam dalam Ballroom, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kwon Jiyong, salah satu targetnya. Lelaki salah satu anggota dari boy group itu sedang gencar-gencarnya di gosipkan dengan salah satu model dari Jepang, Kiko Mizuhara.

Langkah kaki lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu berbelok menuju rest room. Jongin menggenggam air mineral yang sudah ia campuri dengan obat khusus dengan erat, seolah meyakinkan dirinya. Ini adalah salah satu yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Dengan gerakan tubuh santai, Jongin dapat memasuki rest room tanpa kecurigaan tertentu. Ia berdiri di depan jejeran wastafel memanjang lalu menyalakan keran di depannya. Jongin membungkukkan kepalanya dan menimbun air pada dua tangannya lalu mengusapkan air tersebut pada permukaan wajahnya sembari melirik dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya Jiyong yang sedang menelpon seseorang dengan mesra. Rest room sedang sepi, itu membuat rencana penjebakan Jongin akan berjalan lebih mudah.

"Ne. Aku sedang berada di rest room," bisik Jiyong pada seseorang di seberang, menghadap tembok dan memunggungi Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Aku akan keluar jika manager-hyung sudah tidak ada di waiting room."

Mata Jongin berpusat pada air mineral yang sebelumnya di letakkan Jiyong di dekat wastafel, dengan cepat dan hati-hati, Jongin menukarnya dengan air mineral miliknya. Lalu, Jongin menutup keran dan menyembunyikan air mineral milik Jiyong di balik jasnya. Dengan cepat, ia memasuki salah satu bilik toilet agar tidak curiga.

Jongin menempelkan telinga di pintu yang tertutup. Ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan Jiyong dengan seseorang. Kemudian, suara pintu terbuka, Jongin dapat mendengar derap langkah yang cepat, dan kemudian, mendengar kucuran air yang menyamarkan suara seseorang yang sedang memuntahkan sesuatu.

Jongin penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Tetapi, itu akan membahayakannya jika Jiyong belum meminum air mineral yang sudah dicampuri dengan obat perangsang miliknya. Kemudian, air sudah tidak mengucur, keran di matikan.

"Ini minumlah," suara Jiyong di luar sana terdengar panik.

"Terimakasih, Jiyong-hyung," lawan bicara Jiyong dengan suara ringan terdengar di telinga Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu."

_Tunggu! Itu suara Jiyong!_

Jongin benar-benar penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk membuka kunci pintu ketika pintu rest room tertutup. Ketika Jongin menjulurkan kepalanya keluar bilik toilet, matanya melebar, mendapati seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas berwarna putih, dengan rambut rapih dan kulit bersih sedang menegak air mineralnya.

Dengan cepat, Jongin melangkah keluar lalu melompat ke lelaki tersebut.

_Salah sasaran_, pikir Jongin. _Jika aku membiarkannya, dia bisa mati ejakulasi, dan jika aku mencegahnya, rencanaku bisa terendus._

Tetapi, tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Jongin menyambar botol air mineral yang tinggal menyisakan isi seperempatnya, Lelaki di hadapannya terkejut dan terlihat kesal.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jongin melempar botol air mineral itu di pojok ruangan lalu menoleh pada lelaki di dekatnya. Lelaki yang memiliki paras tampan sedang mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

"O –Oh See–hun?" gumam Jongin tanpa sadar.

Ya benar! Lelaki di hadapannya ini salah satu penyanyi yang sedang naik daun yang memiliki reputasi bagus. Seperti tidak pernah terdapat cela dalam dirinya, Oh Sehun.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Siapa kau? Dan kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sopan padaku," cerocos Sehun berkacak pinggang.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini gawat!" pekik Jongin dalam pikirannya yang ternyata tidak sadar, ia lontarkan.

Alis Sehun terangkat, "Gawat, apanya yang gawat?"

Jongin panik di tempatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Rencananya, dia akan menjebak Jiyong yang akan menemui kekasihnya dan ia akan mendapatkan foto-foto bagus lewat kamera pocketnya. Tetapi… itu gagal. Dan, sepertinya, Jongin akan mendapat masalah baru.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya ketika tubuh Sehun mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Wajahnya semakin pucat dengan kening berkerut. _Obatnya mulai bereaksi,_ pikir Jongin. Chanyeol memberikan obat perangsang yang berdosis tinggi.

Yang terlintas dalam benaknya pertama kali adalah kabur. Jongin hendak mengambil langkah seribu, ketika lengannya di tarik tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Jongin menoleh,

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apakah air minum itu adalah perbuatanmu? Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalamnya?"

Runtutan pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin keringat dingin. Dengan cepat ia menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sehun lalu berlari menuju pintu ruangan.

Namun, langkahnya terlambat. Pintu di tendang dan di tahan oleh Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa berkutik ketika mata tajam itu mengintimidasinya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau seorang hatersku?"

"B-bukan. Aku hanya staff disini, dan tolong singkirkan kakimu dari pintu."

Bukannya melepaskan kakinya, Sehun menarik tangan Jongin hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke tembok. Dengan cepat, Sehun mengunci rest room dari dalam dan melemparkan kuncinya ke lantai.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan gemertak giginya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," balas Jongin, berjalan mundur.

Mata Sehun berkilat, "Kau membuangnya setelah aku minum lebih dari setengahnya, bodoh. Dan jika kau tidak melakukan apapun, kau akan membiarkanku minum."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terkunci pada tembok di belakangnya. Dengan cepat, Sehun melepaskan pukulan pada wajah Jongin, telak. Jongin sedikit terhuyung dan Sehun menarik Jongin untuk berdiri. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan Sehun memukul dengan keras perut Jongin.

"Argh!" pekik Jongin.

Tangan Sehun hendak melayangkan pukulan ketiga kalinya, namun, tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Genggaman tangan pada kerah kemeja Jongin mulai merenggang. Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya rapat lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Jongin. Gejolak seperti aliran listrik merambah tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin tergagap.

"Kita menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa saat, atau…" mata Sehun menyala, "…atau kita menghindar. Tetapi, pilihan yang terakhir, sudah ku hapuskan. Jadi…" Sehun menyeringai, "…tidak ada pilihan lain selain kau memuaskanku."

Sehun berbisik pelan namun tajam, "Jika kau membantahku sedikitpun, apa kau tahu apa yang akan _mereka _lakukan terhadapmu?"

Jongin mengetahui betul apa arti kata _mereka_. Penjaga keamanan. Jongin dengan penuh keraguan, menggeleng, matanya sedikit memancarkan ketakutan.

"Ayo ikut aku," bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun ketika Sehun tengah membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun, dengan cepat, Sehun melompat ke arah Jongin lalu menyambar tangan Jongin, ia menarik Jongin ke dalam apartemennya. Jongin meronta, ia bahkan menggigit punggung tangan Sehun dengan keras.

Sehun membanting pintu apartemen dengan kencang lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin ke lantai. Tubuh Jongin terhempas di lantai kayu yang hangat. Ketika Sehun telah selesai melepas sepatunya, ia berjalan ke arah Jongin yang memundurkan tubuhnya dengan pergerakan tubuhnya. Seringaian Sehun tercetak dalam bibirnya.

"Kau akan benar-benar berurusan denganku jika kau pergi," Sehun berhasil menahan Jongin dalam kata-katanya, "Kau yang memulai, maka kau yang dapat mengakhirinya."

Sehun jongkok di hadapan Jongin lalu menarik dagu Jongin dengan tangannnya, tetapi baru hitungan detik Sehun dapat melihat wajah yang menggelitik itu, Jongin menjauhkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Siapa namamu?" pekik Sehun tertahan.

Jongin tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

"Ku bilang, siapa namamu?"

Sekali lagi, Jongin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun yang sedikit membentak.

Sehun menghela napas, kesabarannya telah habis, "Who are you?"

Dengan gerakan kasar dan menyakitkan, Sehun kembali menangkup pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Sehun mengintimidasinya, Jongin dengan gugup mengerjapkan matanya, "J-Jongin."

Setelah mendengar nama itu, Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, puas.

Sehun mendesak, "Im hungry. Hungry, little one. You know what I need?"

Sehun melepaskan tangan kanannya dari wajah Jongin. Tiba-tiba, Sehun meraba selangkangan Jongin, dan memutarkan jari telunjuknya di sekitar kejantanannya dengan gerakan sensual, "Wait here for me."

Seperti terhipnotis, beberapa saat, Jongin dapat merasakan aliran lirstik dari sentuhan Sehun yang sensual di atas celananya yang telah mengembung,

Setiap sentuhan Sehun yang memabukkan, seolah membuka sisi gelap Jongin. Ketika Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk merespon remasan kecil pada kejantananannya, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, memasukkan lindahhnya dalam. Seperti kelaparan untuk merasakan sesuatu. Lidah berisi milik Sehun menelusuri setiap inci langit-langit Jongin yang bertekstur. Jongin merespon dengan mendorong lidahnya untuk saling menyelimuti. Ketika itu juga, tanpa sadar, Sehun telah melepas kedua sepatu Jongin.

Kelaparan –seksual dan fisiknya – membawa Sehun dan Jongin dalam keadaan ini.

Jongin tidak memberontak atau apapun. Dia hanyut dalam permainan Sehun tanpa disadarinya. Kedua mata lelaki yang sedang bercumbu itu saling menatap, memancarkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sesuatu yang tidak terduga terlihat dari pancaran mata Jongin ketika dia merespon setiap pergerakan Sehun. Dimana keragu-raguan yang penuh dengan ketakutan?

_Plop_

Sehun melepas pangutan bibir mereka dengan cepat, lalu, ia melirik bibir ranum milik Jongin yang tebal, merah dan berlumuran saliva yang entah milik siapa. Kemudian, Sehun kembali mengecup basah bibir Jongin dan membuat Jongin tersentak. Tidak lama, Sehun kembali menjauhkan bibirnya lalu menenggelamkan giginya ke dalam leher Jongin dan menyedotnya, seperti penisnya yang sedang di remas oleh Jongin.

Sehun terkejut dengan respon Jongin yang berani. Dia menyeringai dalam hati lalu menyapu bekas gigitannya dengan lidah yang dipenuhi saliva. Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin, melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Jongin, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika merasa dirinya sedang berada dalam gendongan Sehun dengan lehernya yang terus diberi tanda oleh Sehun. Sehun tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari sana. Dengan cepat, dia menuju kamarnya dan menendang pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun melepaskan gigitannya dengan terpaksa dan melemparkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin di atas ranjang.

Sehun bergulung lalu membalikkan posisi dengan Jongin di atas tubuhnya. "Come…" Sehun berbisik lalu mendorong pundak Jongin untuk berlutut di hadapannya. Dan, Jongin melakukannya. Seperti puppy yang melakukan perintah masternya, Jongin berlulut lalu menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Enghh…" Sehun menggerang.

Jongin dapat mendengar suara zipper di turunkan ketika lidah Jongin menyapu kemeja Sehun yang tersingkap ke atas.

Jongin melirik ke bawah dengan tangan Sehun yang sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan celananya dengan kesusahan karena tertahan oleh berat tubuh Jongin. Dengan cekatan, Jongin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membantu Sehun untuk membukakan celananya. Mereka sedang di buru nafsu.

"Cium dia," Sehun bergumam dan mencengkeram rambut Jongin dengan kasar dan sensual, setelah celana Sehun terlepas. Jongin membuka perlahan underwear abu-abu yang telah mengembung. Sesuatu telah tegang di baliknya. Gigi Jongin menarik ujung underwear Sehun dan menariknya kebawah, di lanjutkan dengan tangannya dan kakinya yang mendorong underwear Sehun terlepas hingga kaki.

Saat Jongin menoleh, ia dihadapkan dengan penis Sehun. Jongin memajukan wajahnya penuh keraguan. Melihat respon Jongin, Sehun mendorong pantatnya dan penis besar dan keras miliknya menyentuh permukaan wajah Jongin. Jongin terkejut dan merasakan ujung penis Sehun dengan penuh gairah. Jongin itu _straight_, tetapi, ia tidak dapat melewatkan keadaan ini. Keadaan yang membuatnya puas. Dengan gerakan ragu, Jongin meremas penis panjang itu dan mengecup ujungnya dengan bibir tebalnya.

Gejolak dalam diri Sehun membesar, seolah tidak dapat menunggu Jongin, penis Sehun memasuki mulut Jongin dengan keras setelah ia mendorong kepala Jongin. Jongin terbatuk pelan dan merasakan jika mulutnya sangat penuh oleh benda yang besar. Rasanya, giginya dapat bergesekan dengan batang penis Sehun.

Seperti terbawa arus, Jongin menaik-turunkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat penis Sehun sedikit berkedut dan semakin bervolume.

"That's right. Take it deep," tukas Sehun yang masih meremas rambut Jongin dengan sensual dan matanya terpejam, merasakan kenikmatan di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tuhan tolong Jongin. Dia sudah tidak dapat menampung penis Sehun yang sangat besar. Ketika adegan blue film yang dia dapat dari Chanyeol terlintas dalam benaknya, Jongin semakin melakukan itu dengan gencar dan meremas kedua bola penis Sehun.

"Terus, baby Jongin. I'm gonna come."

Denyutan dalam penis Sehun menguat, dan tidak lama kemudian penis Sehun mengeluarkan cairan kental dalam mulut Jongin. Jongin terbatuk dan dengan respon langsung, ia mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari dalam mulutnya. Cairan itu tetap menyembur dan membuat wajah Jongin yang berbaring di paha Sehun terkena cairan putih, kental dan bau itu.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sedang menyemburkan isinya dan wajah Jongin yang terpejam.

Meskipun kulit mereka bersentuhan dan terlihat jelas bagaimana perbedaan warna kulit mereka, Sehun mengagumi keadaan itu. Dia mulai mengagumi sosok di bawahnya yang disekitar bibirnya terdapat lelehan sperma, juga wajahnya. Wajah lelaki di bawahnya begitu sensual, membuat Sehun ingin merasakan lubang hangat milik Jongin.

Sehun bangkit tanpa menggerakkan kakinya, ia mengecup pelan kepala Jongin dengan rambut yang basah karena berkeringat.

Mata Jongin terbuka lebar ketika dapat merasakan kecupan hangat seorang Oh Sehun di kepalanya. Ia menengadah, dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang sedang memancarkan senyumnya di atasnya. Jongin bersumpah. Dia akan merekam setiap perubahan wajah Sehun yang semakin melebarkan senyum menawannya.

_Thanks God_, batin Sehun.

"I'll be taking care of you, Jongin."

_Ya Tuhan!, _pekik Jongin dalam hati dengan kegirangan.

Jongin masih dapat mendengar walaupun kesadarannya berkurang perkataan Sehun yang berbisik tepat di telinganya. Sehun berjanji kepadanya dalam sebuah kata. Jongin sempat hanyut dalam buaian itu, tetapi, melihat kenyataan, dia tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya. Dirinya dan Sehun sangat jauh berbeda dan mereka tidak saling mengenal satu-sama lain sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N :**

**What happens now? Belum puas, bukan?**

**Click next chapter for sequel and you'll find NC21 and bed scene.  
><strong>

**WARNING: I told you! If you dont like boys love, leave this page!**

XOXO

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2 - SEQUEL

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To my loyal readers and reviewers, This one's for you! <em>**_-punchjongin-_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Thanks God_, batin Sehun.

"I'll be taking care of you, Jongin."

_Ya Tuhan!, _pekik Jongin dalam hati dengan kegirangan.

Jongin masih dapat mendengar walaupun kesadarannya berkurang perkataan Sehun yang berbisik tepat di telinganya. Sehun berjanji kepadanya dalam sebuah kata. Jongin sempat hanyut dalam buaian itu, tetapi, melihat kenyataan, dia tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya. Dirinya dan Sehun sangat jauh berbeda dan mereka tidak saling mengenal satu-sama lain sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**[SEQUEL] Angel Warming**

By **punchjongin**

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – other**

**M**

Disclaimer**: I don't own all character used in fanfiction, but story is mine. I don't know them and I have no idea of their sexual orientation. There are just stories about Boys Love.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Senyum yang menyenangkan, bagaimanapun, itu adalah eskpresi berbahaya dari seorang Oh Sehun, _pikir Jongin.

Jongin mengumpulkan kesadarannya ketika jemari panjang milik Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin dengan lembut dan hangat. Dapat dilihat dari ujung ekor mata Sehun, kerjapan mata Jongin pelan dan berat, yang membuat hatinya diselimuti kehangatan.

_And he was real… and too damn close_, gumam Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin melebarkan matanya ketika wajah Sehun tepat berada di hadapannya beberapa inci. Itu bisa membunuhnya dengan segera karena mengejutkan.

"Come play with me, Jongin."

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Sontak, membuat jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat, tidak beraturan dan membuat darahnya naik.

Dengan segera, Sehun membanting tubuh Jongin dibawahnya. Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, dan pandangannya bertabrakan dengan Jongin.

Perlahan, Sehun melepaskan seluruh pakaian Jongin yang membalut tubuhnya. Sehun melepaskan apapun yang membatasi dirinya dengan Jongin.

Ketika mereka berdua telah telanjang bulat, Sehun mendorong kebawah kepalanya dan memberikan sensasi berbeda dengan mengecup bibir yang berada di bawahnya itu dengan intens.

Jongin terpaku. Mendapat semua perlakuan dari Sehun.

Sehun meremas bahu Jongin ketika Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya. Sehun menggesekkan penisnya pada penis Jongin, saat itulah lidah Sehun dapat memasuki mulut Jongin.

Sehun mencium Jongin lagi, bibirnya, pipi, dagu dan lehernya.

Dia bergerak lebih rendah dan memainkan nipple Jongin dengan seduktif. Jongin melenguh di bawahnya, melenguh kenikmatan. Tangan Sehun bergerak menjelajahi pantat Jongin, merenggangkan kedua bongkahan daging itu dengan gerakannya dan memancing libido Jongin dengan satu tangannya lagi yang memainkan lubang Jongin dengan ujung penis Jongin dengan pelan dan menekan.

"Please, Sehun."

Kepala Sehun mendongak ke atas, menikmati pemandangan yang menggairahkan di sana, Jongin membuka tutup kelopak matanya, menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya, dan menahan suara yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"How about my finger in your ass?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum kecil sambil menekan jari tangannya di dalam lubang Jongin.

"Its so good." Jongin mengakui, wajahnya memerah dengan gairah yang terpendam, "Please make me come, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengguncangkan dirinya, pinggul Jongin menabrak arah dari gerakan tangan Sehun. Jari Sehun semakin diperketat dengan dinding yang mengelilinginya. Ketika perut Jongin terasa menggelitik dan penisnya berkedut dahsyat. Jongin mendesah kecewa setelah Sehun melepaskan jari tangannya dari dalam lubang Jongin.

"What are you doing, Sehun?" pekik Jongin tertahan.

Sehun bertanya pelan, "What do you wish?" memilin penis Jongin dengan sensual. Memainkan ujung penis Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"To be fucked."

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Jongin yang berani.

Hatinya meledak. Dan tidak ingin mengecewakan Jongin –lebih tepatnya, gairahnya–, dia menyapu dengan ujung hidung pada nipple keras Jongin. Jongin meresakkan jemarinya pada rambut Sehun ketika lelaki yang berada di atasnya itu menghisap satu nipplenya ke dalam mulut, menarik ke dalam bibir dan lidahnya bergerak pada nipple yang mengeras seperti batu. Setiap tarikan mulut Sehun, membuat Jongin terbuai hingga menyebutkan nama Sehun dan mengumpat karena darahnya yang mulai naik.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Sehun menaikkan pinggulnya dan membiarkan penisnya meluncur ke dalam diri Jongin. Jongin meremas rambut Sehun ketika mulut Sehun melumat bibir Jongin dengan terampil dan juga, lubangnya dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang besar.

Mereka menjadi satu.

Menjadi satu dengan deru napas yang saling berlomba, dan saling memanggil nama tanpa paksaan sedikitpun.

Sehun menanamkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Jongin dan dia dapat memahami ketika gigi Jongin yang tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya yang tengah bergelut dengan lidah Jongin di dalam. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan rasa asin dari darah Sehun dalam mulut mereka.

Ranjang itu berdecit hebat. Membakar gairah mereka berdua. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dan mengangkat pinggulnya.

Sebuah kepala penis tersembul dari sana. Jongin mendesah kecewa. Dengan seringaian, Sehun menggosok celah lubang Jongin dengan ujung penisnya yang menggelikan. Jongin menggerang.

_Plop._

Penis Sehun menembus lubang basah milik Jongin. Ketika merasakan sebuah benda besar dan tegang membelah tubuh bagian bawahnya, Jongin menggeliat dan menggerang penuh kenikmatan. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Jongin melengkungkan badannya ke atas.

"Argh!"

"Eungg…"

"Damn its good!"

Mereka bisa mendengar, mereka berdua mengerang bersama saat mereka tengah merasakan kenikmatan duniawi di antara kesakitan alat kelamin mereka. Mata Jongin melebar sempurna ketika ujung penis Sehun menabrak dinding belakang holenya. Jongin menggeliat dan melepaskan ciuman Sehun.

"Ah! Thereeee!"

Penis Jongin mengembung lalu mengeluarkan sperma dengan deras. Mengenai bagian bawah dari dirinya dan Sehun. Sperma yang sangat kental, bau dan banyak. Sehun tersenyum puas. Wajah Jongin dibawahnya berekspresi samar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan dia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, sangat erat, seolah melampiaskan kenikmatannya di sana.

Jongin orgasme.

Sehun tetap menggerakkan penisnya naik turun di dalam lubang Jongin, dan tangan kanan Sehun meremas penis Jongin yang masih mengeluarkan sendatan sperma itu dengan cepat. Menaik-turunkan dengan cepat, setempo dengan gerakannya. Jongin menjambak rambutnya dan menghentakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Sehun.

Jongin orgasme lagi.

Tubuh Jongin lemas di bawah Sehun yang masih menghentakkan kasar penisnya. Tangan Sehun meraup cairan kental milik Jongin dan tersenyum jahil. Sehun menyapu pada mulut Jongin yang sedikit terbuka, meletakkan ketiga jarinya dalam mulut Jongin.

"Please give me your tongue, Jongin."

Masih terpejam, Jongin menggerakkan lidahnya, menyapu dengan salivanya jemari Sehun yang dilumuri oleh spermanya. Tangan Jongin menggenggap lengan Sehun dan menjilat jemari Sehun sensual. Jongin menghisap sperma itu dengan rakus.

"Ehnnn…"

"Harder… faster… and faster still…. Sehun," erang Jongin ketika ada gejolak yang aneh pada perutnya.

Jongin nyaris tidak menyadari rasa sakit menusuk sebelum diarinya dibanjiri dengan kesenangan seksual.

Perasaan hangat menembak kedua lelaki itu.

Penis mereka panas dan keras.

Mereka berdua terngah-engah dengan kegiatan intim mereka yang tanpa batasan.

Sehun mulai lambat dan ringan ketika dirinya telah mengeluarkan cairan cum dalam lubang hangat milik Jongin. Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Sehun, dan menyuruh lelaki itu kembali menaik-turunkan penisnya dan Sehun dengan senang hati menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan brutal, agresif dan liar.

Dinding lubangnya ditumbuk oleh penis besar dan panjang milik Oh Sehun, memompa keras dan lebih dalam dengan lelehan sperma yang masih memenuhi dan membuat basah. Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menegang di bawahnya.

Penis Sehun merasakan diperketat dengan dinding lubang Jongin yang memenuhinya. Seakan, penisnya tercipta hanya untuk memasuki lubang Jongin.

Mengetahui itu, Sehun melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam bibir Jongin.

Jongin merasakan kepalanya yang hampir pecah beberapa bagian, berputar dengan cepat dan suhu tubuhnya naik. "Ah! Oh Sehuu-un"

Sehun mendengar teriakan kesakitan, orgasme yang dialami Jongin sangat hebat. Jongin lunglai di bawahnya, memejamkan mata dan mulai bernapas dengan teratur. _Lelaki ini kelelahan,_ pikir Sehun. Keringat yang berada di dahi Jongin, dihapuskan oleh jemari Sehun. Dia menjatuhkan diri di atas Jongin, tetapi, baru beberapa saat, Sehun mengangkat dirinya, lalu memasukkan penisnya berulang-ulang ke dalam lubang milik Jongin, menemukan kebebasannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?"_ Apakah dia akan meninggalkanku? Atau dia akan menyetubuhiku lagi?_

"Sekarang, kita berdua, hanya berdua," Sehun menjawab gumaman Jongin. Lalu, Sehun mencabut penisnya yang tengah mengeluarkan cairan kental. Dengan memegang batangnya, Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada wajah Jongin yang tengah terlelap.

Sehun mendorong dirinya untuk mengeluarkan cairan kental darui ujung penisnya. Dengan menaik turunkan penisnya dan mengeluh di atas Jongin yang tertidur, Sehun melepaskan semburan sperma pada wajah Jongin. Sehun tersenyum puas ketika melihat penisnya yang tegang dan besar sedang memancarkan cairan pada wajah Jongin. Kini, Sehun memajukan penisnya dan menggesekkan pada bibir Jongin. Lelehan sperma membungkus wajah Jongin dengan sensual. Ketika Jongin bereaksi, dia enggan membuka matanya atau melakukan pergerakan berarti.

Sehun memaju mundurkan penisnya dalam rongga mulut Jongin ketika lelaki di bawahnya itu membuka mulutnya. Lidah Jongin menggelitik penis Sehun dan membuat ujung penis Sehun kembali mengeluarkan isinya.

"I... uh..." Sehun sangat menikmati permainan mulut Jongin. Penisnya benar-benar di manjakan di dalam sana, "Suck me," pekik Sehun kegirangan.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas kedua ball Sehun masih dengan mata terpejam lalu meremasnya, memijatnya dengan lembut dan menekan, "Yeah! That's right! You're so good, baby."

Ketika orgasme Sehun selanjutnya, ia mengeluarkan di dalam mulut Jongin. Dengan cepat, Jongin menegaknya, lalu menjauhkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya. Ketika melihat lidah Jongin yang menjilati sekitar bibir merah dan sedikit berdarah pada ujungnya, Sehun menunduk, lalu mulai menyapu bersih cairan spermanya yang menutupi wajah rupawan milik Jongin. Sehun menyalurkan spermanya pada Jongin ketika dia memaksa Jongin membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya berpacu, dia tidak mengindahkan waktu yang bergulir cepat dan menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

Sehun bermain solo, seorang diri di dalam mulut Jongin. Ketika dia melepaskan bibirnya, dia dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus milik Jongin.

Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, Sehun mencium kening Jongin kembali dengan adiktif, mengepungnya, mengklaim, dan mengisi diri Jongin.

Terlalu lelah, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Jongin, mendekapnya posesif.

Memeluknya dengan erat.

Menjadikan miliknya.

.

.

.

"Jongin?"

Selimut tembut membuat tubuhnya hangat.

_Mmm, heaven. _gumamnya setelah mencium bau segar dari tanaman yang mengembun pada daunnya.

"Bangun, Jongin."

Bisikan berat memanggilnya, mendorong Jongin untuk tersadar dari mimpinya.

Jongin menutup mata dengan lengannya dan berguling masuk ke dalam selimutnya, "Pergi."

Suara helaan napas terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin.

"Wake up or I'll fuck your ass. Would you like that?"

Suara itu, membuat desir halus pada jantung Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin terduduk di atas ranjang lalu memaksakan kesadaranya dengan memegangi kedua matanya untuk terbuka. Jongin menguap dan ketika dirinya memandang sekitar, melihat lelaki dengan bathrobe hitam bergaris putih berdiri sembari membawa cangkir di tangannya. Jongin melihat sosok di hadapannya dari atas sampai ke bawah, berulang, memastikan tubuh itu tidak dalam pandangan kabur atau melayang. Tetesan air dari rambut basah Sehun turun di lantai kayu, itu artinya, jika semua nyata.

Jongin mengkucek kedua matanya dan langsung bangkit, berdiri di atas ranjang, menunjuk sosok itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehun terkekeh lembut sembari meminum teh dari cangkir transparan itu.

"Kau! Kau yang berada dalam mimpiku!" pekik Jongin.

"Kau tidak bermimpi," balas Sehun, yang melangkahkan kaki ke kursi besar di dekat ranjang. Duduk disana dengan santai bak seorang penguasa, "Kita menghabiskan waktu semalam berdua, untuk saling memuaskan."

Jongin mengernyit lalu menampar pipinya keras,"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Tidak percaya dengan tamparannya, Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai, melompat dari atas ranjang.

"Aww!"

Sosok itu tertawa.

"Apa ini mimpi?" gumam Jongin, yang duduk di atas lantai kayu hangat, tetapi, dia menggigil dan entah apa yang membuatnya menggigil.

"Kau tidak mimpi. Lihatlah ke bawah tubuhmu,"

Jongin melesakkan pandangan ke bawah tubuhnya dan matanya membulat sempurna. Dia tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Dengan cepat, Jongin menutupi penisnya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah lalu menarik selimut untuk membalut dirinya.

"Tidak perlu kau tutupi. Aku mengetahui betul setiap inci tubuhmu,"

"Ya! Tidak sopan, Sehun!"

Jongin bangkit lalu meneliti lantai kayu bawahnya, mencari dimana letak pakaiannya.

"Sudah aku laundry. Sementara, kau bisa memakai pakaianku atau…" Sehun menyeringai, "…aku lebih suka pilihan kedua, kau bisa menunggu pakaianmu kering dengan bertelanjang dan membuka kedua kakimu lebar."

Jongin tersulut emosi, dengan selimut yang terseret menyentuh lantai kayu, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, ada tiga pintu dalam kamar itu.

Ketika Jongin membuka pintu yang terdekat dari dirinya, ia mengernyit, menemukan lemari-lemari besar dan kaca yang penuh dengan pakaian, dan aksesoris lainnya, "Bukan disitu, itu adalah kabinetku," ujar Sehun.

Jongin beralih ke pintu selanjutnya, terpampang ruangan di luar kamar itu, "Kamar mandi di dekat dapur sedang rusak showernya."

Dengan penuh amarah, Jongin berbalik dan membanting pintu yang terbuka itu. Memadang tajam ke arah Sehun yang masih menimati minumannya,

"Kau tidak memberitahu sebelumnya!"

"Itu karena kau tidak bertanya," jawab Sehun ringan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berjalan dengan sengaja dengan menghentakkan langkahnya menuju satu pintu, dan kemungkinan adalah kamar mandi. Di balik Jongin yang memunggunginya, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

_Brak!_

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dari dalam, namun kemudian, ada suara pekikan kecil. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, mengangkat alis kirinya dan menjulurkan kepalanya. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan dengan cepat tangan Jongin menyeret ujung selimut yang ternyata terjepit di antara pintu.

Sehun tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan Jongin di depannya.

.

.

.

_Ya Tuhan! Kenapa airnya tidak muncul!_ pekik Jongin dalam hati,

Jongin menggerakkan shower ke udara.

"Aku sudah memutar gagang kerannya," gumam Jongin.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah Sehun yang menyeringai di antara daun pintu. Jongin terkesiap. Dengan cepat, ia berjongkok untuk menutupi kemaluannya.

"Kau harus menggerakkan sensor tanganmu pada kotak di sebelahmu itu jika ingin airnya keluar," ujar Sehun.

Jongin ternganga.

"Dan gunakan sensor tanganmu untuk membuat air wastafel menyala," lanjut Sehun.

Jongin mengakui, dia belum pernah melakukan itu. Dan teknologi hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuh saja, serumit ini. Jongin tersadar lalu mengacungkan showernya ke areah Sehun, "Go away! Dan tutup pintunya!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah, jika kau kesulitan, aku bisa membantumu…" pandangan Sehun beralih pada tubuh Jongin yang telanjang, "…untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Ya! Pervert!"

Sehun tertawa hebat setelah menutup pintu yang memang tidak di kunci dari dalam itu. Dan dia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara guyuran air dari balik pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan mengendap ketika ia telah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian Sehun yang di letakkan oleh sang empunya di satu sisi atas ranjang. Dan, Jongin bernapas lega ketika dirinya tidak mendapati batang hidung Sehun yang berada di dalam kamar, jadi, ia berniat untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Ia menyambar ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil sebelah ranjang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin membungkukkan sedikit badannya keluar kamar dan ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang berbincang pada seseorang di ponselnya, memunggunginya. Sehun mengenakan setelan pakaian casual dengan warna pastel. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah pintu yang di yakini dirinya adalah pintu keluar.

Jongin bernapas lega ketika ia berhasil keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Dan dengan cepat, ia bergerak menuju ujung lorong dengan lift di sana. Setelah Jongin masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol, pintu tidak dapat tetutup. Dengan panik, dia menekan beberapa tombol. Tidak sadar ketika seseorang memasuki lift dan menempelkan kartu khusus, lift itu menutup. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati seorang wanita yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Jongin membalas senyum wanita itu dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdeham sedikit.

"Apa kau lupa membawa kartumu?" suara wanita lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

Jongin tergagap, "N–ne"

Dia berbohong. Menutupi kepanikannya dengan terkekeh dan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan ke lantai dasar atau basement?"

"Lantai dasar," jawab Jongin.

Wanita itu melirik tombol yang menyala, yang menunjukkan lantai basement. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu memencet tombol lantai dasar. Lalu, melirik penampilan Jongin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apakah kau sedang buru-buru? Kau lupa memakai sepatumu," ujar wanita itu.

Jongin mendunduk, lalu matanya terbelalak, "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ku lakukan!" pekiknya.

Kakinya memerah karena pendingin ruangan, dan dia harus menghadapi tumpukan salju di luar. _Benar-benar sudah gila_, pikir Jongin.

Wanita itu mengernyit. "Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu," usulnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin aku kemba…"

_Ting!_

Lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka secara otomatis, Jongin membungkuk sopan pada wanita itu lalu berjalan keluar, "Terimakasih, noona!"

Wanita tersenyum membalasnya, ketika pintu tertutup, air wajahnya berubah. Dengan panik, ia mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari tasnya dan meneliti keriput di wajahnya, "Ya Tuhan! Pantas saja dia memanggilku noona," tukasnya ketika melihat guratan kecil pada matanya.

Dan, wanita itu berniat untuk mengunjungi Dokter sebelum pergi ke tujuannya.

.

.

.

Jongin memasukkan beberapa barang dari mejanya pada sebuah kotak kardus di depannya. Beberapa kali, ia mendesah kesal. Ia dipecat tanpa pesangon. Itu artinya, uang yang dimilikinya hanya satu, dalam tabungan. Beberapa teman kerja pada divisinya, mengucapkan keprihatinan mereka pada Jongin. Dan, Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyum yang melegakan, bagi mereka.

Dua jam lalu, dia menghadap Lee Donghae dan lelaki itu membawa Jongin menghadap Direkturnya, Choi Siwon. Jongin benar-benar mati kutu ketika dilempari pertanyaan yang membuatnya terpojok.

Dia menghilang di tengah acara, itu benar.

Dia tidak mendapatkan satupun skandal, itu sedikit benar dan salah. Dia mendapatkan skandal. Skandal dari Oh Sehun dan juga dirinya. Tetapi, tidak mungkin dia terjun bebas ke kandang singa.

Dan, dia dilaporkan oleh seseorang yang menyebut dirinya telah melakukan pelecehan pada satu artisnya, itu tidak benar. Jongin tidak sama sekali meremas payudara atau bokong sintal seorang artis, sekalipun. Dia hanya… -wajah Jongin memerah- ehn… dia tidak melakukan pelecehan seksual, justru dia yang di lecehkan oleh Oh Sehun.

"Sial!" pekik Jongin, membanting buku tebal catatannya.

Ini gara-gara Chanyeol. Itu semua rencana Chanyeol, sudah tahu, Chanyeol memiliki otak yang tidak dapat berpikir waras, tetapi, dirinya dengan senang hati mau mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah. Mungkin, keberuntunganmu bukan disini,"

Jongin menoleh dalam hitungan detik. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis di sampingnya. _Lelaki ini benar-benar tidak sungkan menjerumuskan temannya sendiri dalam sumur kegelapan_, pikir Jongin. Saat kuliahpun, mereka pernah ketahuan mencontek dan itu semua ide gila Park Chanyeol, berakhir dengan mereka mendapatkan nilai E pada ujian akhir semester pada dasar-dasar journalist dan mengulang semester selanjutnya.

Jongin meniup ujung poninya dengan kesal, walaupun ujung poni sama sekali tidak menutupi matanya. _Oh lihat! Lelaki di hadapanku ini meniup poninya, seperti wanita yang hendak menendang pantatku,_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau! Diamlah! Ini semua karena strategi busukmu itu, Park!" Jongin menuding wajah Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kenapa aku? Kan aku hanya memberi pilihan. Kau memilihnya, kau yang menanggungnya,"

Picik.

Selain kepeduliannya kepada teman sendiri, Chanyeol memiliki sifat picik dan licik untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Dan, Jongin telah masuk ke dalam permainannya.

Jongin mengelus pelan dadanya dan bergumam untuk menahan emosinya.

Jongin mengakuinya, "Kau benar, Park."

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin dan menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Sudah. Aku yakin, kau melakukannya atau tidak kau tetap tidak akan berhasil. Hatimu terlalu baik. Rasa kepedulian dan sungkan itu musuh besar seorang journalist. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Jika dia menghilangkan rasa kepeduliannya, mungkin dia sekarang telah mendapatkan berita panas tentang Oh Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang seksual, beronani di bilik kamar mandi, atau menarik orang asing untuk menyedot penisnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Dari dulu aku memang tidak punya bakat dalam pekerjaan ini…" sendu. Wajah Jongin sendu. Chanyeol mengelus pelan pundaknya, menenangkannya. Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

Jongin tertunduk untuk menutupi matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir hawa panas dalam wajahnya, Dengan cepat, Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dan menepuk punggungnya, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sahabatnya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menikah itu.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang berada di taman dekat kantor redaksi majalahnya, memangku sebuah kotak kardus yang berisi penuh dengan barang-barangnya.

Dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan sekarang.

Untuk pekerjaannya mendatang, dia tidak memiliki ide yang terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin, untuk saat-saat ini, ia akan melamar pekerjaan sebagai kasir sebuah minimarket. Itu pekerjaan yang lumayan menguntungkan. Selain berdiri di satu ruangan kecil, dia hanya merapikan barang-barang atau melayani pembeli dan mendapatkan gaji yang lumayan. Dan, selama itu, Jongin akan mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuk dirinya.

Jongin membuka kuncian pada ponsel dengan baterai yang sedikit. Dengan cepat, dia membuka halaman pada salah satu SNS untuk mengecek notification. Dan matanya melotot lebar. Dia meletakkan kardus di sampingnya. Dan menscroll ke bawah. Membuka notification yang langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam akun instagram.

Beberapa temannya dalam instagram mengkomentari foto dirinya yang sedang berada di atas ranjang, dengan kedua mata terpejam dan rambut basah. Yang membuatnya tersentak adalah seorang laki-laki yang hanya menampakkan rambut cokelat dan leher jenjangnya berada di ceruk leher Jongin. Hanya terlihat wajah dirinya yang memenuhi sebagian gambar itu, tidak terlihat sama sekali wajah Sehun. _Sial._ Latar foto tersebut adalah ranjang yang berwarna putih dan memiliki capture, _I feel so full_.

Jongin membaca beberapa komentar yang berjumlah lebih dari 59 akun dan memiliki 72 like. Mereka memasang emoticon terkejut dan menulis jika mereka ikut senang dengan dirinya.

_Ini pasti Oh Sehun_, gumam Jongin.

Dengan cepat, dia menghapus foto tersebut lalu menuju galeri ponselnya, melihat sebuah video dirinya sedang tertidur pulang dengan tubuh telanjang. Oh Sehun juga merekam kejantatannya yang sudah sangat lemas yang terdapat ceceran sperma disana.

Jongin tidak menghapus video tersebut. Dia mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya.

"Mati kau Oh Sehun!" gumamnya.

"Jika aku mati, maka tidak ada yang memuaskanmu, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat seseorang dengan mengenakan mantel tebal, beanie merah yang tertutup tudung, kacamata hitam dan masker dengan warna senada. Oh Sehun berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin menubruk tubuh Sehun hingga penyanyi itu terpelanting ke belakang. Jongin menindih tubuh Sehun dan menarik ujung mantel Sehun.

"Kau membuat posisi seperti semalam kita bercinta ya?" tanya Sehun.

Tangan Jongin mengepal, lalu melemparkan pukulan ke wajah Sehun, kacamata hitam terlepas dan kedua mata itu bertemu. Lalu, Jongin melakukan pukulan kedua, ketiga dan keempatnya.

Jongin mengerjap ketika melihat pandangan tajam dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun berujar, "Kau dalam masalah besar, Jongin. Merusak wajah seorang public figure."

Mata Jongin terbelalak, pegangan pada ujung mantel Sehun melonggar. Dengan satu gerakan, Sehun dapat membalikkan posisi. Jongin terduduk di tumpukan salju dan Sehun berada di hadapannya dan menekan selangkangan dengan lutut kakinya. Seringaian muncul dari bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menyeret Jongin, Sehun menghempaskannya di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Lelaki bermarga Oh itu melemparkan kotak kardus Jongin di sofa lain. Jongin memperbaiki duduknya dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke ujung sofa. Dengan segera, Sehun melepaskan mantel, beanie dan maskernya, membuangnya sembarangan.

Sehun membuka lipatan kertas dari sakunya, "Kim Jongin, seorang mantan journalist…" Jongin mengernyit curiga, "berumur 24 tahun yang tinggal sendiri dan…" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, "kota asalmu adalah Busan. Memiliki dua noona dan se…"

"Sudah. Cukup," sahut Jongin kesal.

"Jadi kenapa kau melakukan itu? Mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam air minumku,"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu milik Jiyong."

Seringaian Sehun tercetak, "Eoh? Jadi, kau mengakuinya?"

Jongin tersentak, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau memasukkan sesuatu dalam minuman Jiyong-hyung lalu…" Sehun menghela napas, "…menciptakan skandal dari tanganmu sendiri, begitu?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya ingin membuat semuanya jelas."

Sehun merangkak, mendekati Jongin, "Tetapi, bukan seperti itu caranya. Apakah itu cara kotor semua pencari berita pada kalangan kami?"

"Tidak. Sungguh. Yah, aku tidak tahu sih. Tetapi…" Jongin menajamkan matanya, "…itukan ku lakukan karena aku sedang terjepit."

Sehun terkekeh, "Terjepit karena itu kesempatan terakhirmu menjadi journalist?"

Mata Jongin melebar, "B –bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau lupa siapa aku?"

Oke. Bahkan Jongin tidak sadar siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengannya itu. Selain soloist, keluarga Sehun memiliki beberapa perusahaan penyiaran dan juga salah satu pemegang saham di agensinya.

"Sudah. Aku tidak akan mengkotak-kotakan antara kau dan aku, karena…" Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi Jongin, mengepung tubuh yang sedang beringsut ketakutan itu di hadapannya, "…karena sepertinya… aku tertarik denganmu."

Sehun mengecup singkat kening Jongin dengan hangat.

Jongin dapat merasakan bibir tipis itu memberikan kehangatan pada keningnya selama beberapa saat. Setelah melepaskan bibirnya, Sehun menjauh, kembali duduk di sofa sebelumnya dia duduk.

Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seorang Oh Sehun tertarik oleh seorang journalist rendahan semacam dirinya.

Wajah Jongin memerah sempurna. Sehun melirik tangan Jongin yang sedang menyilangkan jemarinya dengan gerakan kecil. _Lelaki ini panik, _pikir Sehun.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna melihat Sehun membuka dua kancing pada kemejanya lalu melemparkan dirinya di sampingnya dengan santai.

Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin yang berada di sampingnya itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau bisa tenang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercinta siang ini…"

Jongin lega.

"… tetapi, kita akan bersenang-senang malam nanti, baby. Dan, mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal disini. Denganku. Dan menjadi milikku."

.

.

.

_Tuhan!_ Bagaimana bisa Jongin bergemuruh dan berapi-api hanya karena penggoda bermata cokelat gelap itu. He was lucky… so damned lucky. Sehun adalah kesempurnaan. Dalam dan luar. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendesah dibawah Sehun setiap malam.

Mereka baru berpisah 2 hari, tetapi, Jongin tidak dapat menahan gejolak aneh pada dirinya. Dia ingin Sehun. Ingin Sehun membelai wajahnya dan mencium keningnya sebelum tidur, dan setelah… mereka bercinta penuh gairah sebelumnya.

Sejak keputusan Sehun untuk membawa Jongin tinggal di apartemennya dan mengemasi pakaian dari apartemen lama yang kecil dan sesak, Jongin seperti menjadi tawanan Oh Sehun.

Dia tidak dapat bekerja, lebih tepatnya mencari pekerjaan. Atau_ bergerak_ sesukanya. Tidak boleh menghubungi Chanyeol dan Sehun memegang kendali atas akun SNSnya.

Seperti memutar potongan film dalam dirinya dan juga mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan, Jongin merapatkan pelukannya pada bantal kecil sofa dengan sesekali menggesekkan pada selangkangannya yang sudah keras beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sehun sangat hebat di atas ranjang. Dia mendominasi dirinya. Walaupun Jongin tidak ingin berada di bawah kekuasaan Sehun, tetapi, merasakan penis Sehun yang memasuki dirinya dan dinding lubang dirinya yang menjepit sempurna milik Oh Sehun, dia pasrah dengan itu.

Tubuh Jongin menggeliat sensasi sensual menyakitkan itu tidak lebih dari beberapa saat. Dia terlarut dalam keadaan itu dan mengubur waktu sedalam mungkin.

Dia ingin Oh Sehun.

Sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas mantelnya dan melipatnya di atas pegangan kopernya. Dia melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin menyusuri lorong apartemen yang akan mengantarnya pada apartemen nomor 19 A. Sehun membuka cepat pintu putih dengan ukiran nomor berwarna emas itu. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruangan apartemen, dia terkejut.

Jongin sedang berada di atas sofa dengan bottomless dan menaik turunkan penisnya.

Sehun tersenyum ketika dirinya mendengar namanya di sebut dalam desahan seorang Kim Jongin, lelaki yang sedikit banyak telah mengisi hari-hari dan perasaannya. Sehun meninggalkan koper di dekat pintu yang tertutup lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Bibir tebal dan memerah itu mendesahkan namanya berulangkali, mengumpat jika dia ingin dimasuki oleh Sehun. Jongin menulikan telinga, memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sehun dengan cepat melepas mantel dan sepatunya. Melepaskan apapun dan hanya meninggalkan kaos putih tipis dan underwear yang masih melekat pada dirinya.

Tubuh Jongin tersentak ketika ada tangan lain yang membantu dirinya untuk memuaskan penisnya. Dia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang sedang memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"K-Kau? Sejak kapan?"

Tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, mata Sehun menyipit dan membentuk bulan sabit, dia tersenyum. Menambah tempo kecepatan hisapannya, Jongin menggelinjang lalu menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun menelan habis sperma itu dan menjilat penis Jongin hingga tergantikan oleh salivanya. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencium Jongin. Menyalurkan sperma milik Jongin kepada sang empunya. Jongin sedikit terbatuk dan larut dalam permainan mulut Sehun.

Ketika Jongin melepaskan pangutan mereka, mata Sehun menusuk dirinya, bersinar merah.

Jongin terbata, "Please fuck me. Please. I need it, Sehun."

"You want me to fuck you? Make you come?" Suaranya rendah dan seduktif.

"Yes, please."

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menerpa melalui apartemen lantai 19 itu. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, memasang muka masam, mengeluh dan menarik kembali selimut yang tersingkap ke atas kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin pergi dari ranjang, tidak ingin dengan keadaan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang hancur karena di tumbuk oleh kejantanan Sehun beberapa ronde.

Dia menguap lalu merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menyingkap selimut hingga pinggulnya. Bercak merah gigitan dan hisapan yang di ciptakan oleh Oh Sehun masih berada sempurna pada permukaan kulitnya. Dia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk membuang panggilan alamnya. Ketika ia berada dalam kamar mandi dan hendak menuju closet, matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Jongin berkata, ketika mendapati Sehun yang sedang mengkocok penisnya maju mundur dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas dudukan closet dengan mata terpejam.

Sehun terkesiap, membuka matanya lebar, melihat Jongin dengan tubuh telanjangnya dan kissmark yang dia ciptakan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Good morning, baby."

"Tidak puas ya berorgasme lebih dari lima kali dalam lubangku?" Jongin berkacak pinggang.

Tinggal selama 4 bulan lebih dengan Sehun, membuat Jongin memiliki kata-kata frontal.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak jika aku membayangkan tentang dirimu."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Dan Sehun tidak mengindahkannya, dia kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya yang sudah mengembung dan keras.

"Jangan berdiri di sana jika lubangmu tidak mau ku tumbuk, Oh Jongin."

Air wajah Jongin berubah masam, "Jangan seenaknya mengubah margaku!"

"Tenanglah. Itu tidak akan terjadi sampai besok sekitar tujuh bulan lagi," gumam Sehun, yang masih menggeram telah mengeluarkan spermanya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tissue yang tergantung tidak jauh dari tempatnya, menariknya dan mengelap penis dan tangannya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Lebih tepatnya, 207 hari lagi,"

Sehun beranjak dan menghampiri Jongin, "Baiklah, baby. Sudah, bersihkan tubuhmu dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Ke suatu tempat, dan rahasia."

"Jangan bilang kau mengajak bercinta di hajtgajyhfa"

Sehun melahap bibir Jongin lalu melepaskannya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, sih," tukas Sehun sembari mengacak rambut Jongin, "Sudah lakukan saja, sebelum aku melumpuhkanmu di ranjang."

Jongin begidik ngeri ketika kekasihnya selama 4 bulan belakangan ini, menggerlingkan matanya nakal.

Sehun menelusupkan helaian rambut Jongin ke belakang telinganya lalu membisikkan, "_Saranghae_, Jongin. Kau adalah pilihan terbaik bagiku."

Kesungguhan dalam perkataan Sehun di sebuah kata singkat itu yang menggerakkan hati kedua lelaki tersebut. Kisah cinta mereka yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai. Melawan arus yang mengedepankan harga diri. Dan, Sehun sudah melepaskan harga dirinya di depan Jongin, calon suami yang akan menjadi suami sahnya dalam 207 hari lagi.

Mereka telah mempersiapkan hari pernikahan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N :**

Sudah terpuaskan hasratnya?

Jika sudah, dengan senang hati saya membuka kolom review.

_Tidak ada salahnya meninggalkan jejak disana, walau hanya satu patah katapun._

_So, _**review**

Ini untuk reader, reviewer, follower dan yang sudah favorite.

Terimakasih atas supportnya!

-punchjongin-

**BIG THANKS TO****:**

**Favorite : Black Kim, Jongin 48, Mizukami Sakura-chan, ZeeKai, askasufa, asmayae, deathangel94, elleinakartika devyanti, hirokothecutes, hominBabeYUNemakMINLope2, kukuruyuuk, meifaharuka haruka, novisaputri 09, shebaek 661192, utsukushii 02, afranabilah 19, cici fu, julihrc, miszhanty 05, Rinirhm 30, sayangsemuamembersuju, zarahime 5, jonginisa, Keepbeef Chicken Chubu, Evi Rahayu 52, Bocah Lanang**

_REVIEW _**:**

**Jonginisa : Ini udah dibuat sequel kok hehe**

**Whirlwind 27 : Duh. Dosanya di tanggung sendiri ya!**

**Sayang semua member suju : Iya sedikit malang dan dapat kepuasan. Ehem.**

**Julihrc : Sip**

**Evi Rahayu 52 : Hehehe. Sudah kok. Yah, begitulah.**

**Bocah Lanang : Yang sequel, dua-duanya udah terpuaskan kok. Haha. Makasih ya!**

**Miszshanty 05 : Hehe habis ini beneran end.**

**Ecleire Oh : Kabar beritanya, sebenarnya mau kasih adegan Jongin foto tubuh telanjangnya Sehun, tapi kenapa lupa ya? Hehehe. Greget ya? Makasih!**

**Meifaharuka haruka : Ini jadi ending kok.**

**Zarahime 5 : Sudah kok.**

**Utsukushii 02 : Sip! Udah kan? Hehe**

**Mizukami Sakura Chan : Makasih ya! Sudah saya buat sequelnya.**

**Rinirhm 30 : Sudah.**

**ChocoBubbleTea : Ini lanjut.**

**Famintsqueen : Hehe iya. Jongin di pecat.**

**Codename L : Hehehe. Maksud katanya, secara universal.**

**Jongin 48 : Iya. Ini saya buat sequel.**

**ZeeKai : Yang ini, nanggung nggak?**

**Death angel 94 : Udah panjang tuh. 6000 words totalnya hehe.**

**Afranabilah 19 : Di chapter sebelumnya, keperjakaan Jongin belum di renggut kok. Yang ini, baru…**

**Askasuda : Iya nasibnya akhirnya keluar deh. Dalam proses hehe**

**Novisaputri 09 : Oke sudah diberi sequel nih**

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu : Hahaha nggak kok. Ini ada sequelnya, pertamanya, memang hanya sebatas blow job aja.**

**Evi Rahayu 52 : Hehehe. Sudah kok. Yah, begitulah.**

**Bocah Lanang : Yang sequel, dua-duanya udah terpuaskan kok. Haha. Makasih ya!**


End file.
